The Wall Came Down
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: One shot situado en el 4x01 (me encantan los fics de la temporada 4)... final alternativo de la escena de los columpios... Beckett decide sincerarse con Castle


**Un one shot en un rato de tiempo libre… Me encantan los finales alternativos de la cuarta temporada y aquí traigo uno ubicado en el 4x01 en la escena de los columpios**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

"¿Cómo te llamas?", una falsa sonrisa, "¿cómo estás?", una falsa sonrisa, "¿a quién se lo dedico?", otra falsa sonrisa, "¿cuál es tu nombre?", el cansancio y la fatiga tomando terreno, "hola", las ganas de largarse de ahí lo estaban sobrepasando. Se dio cuenta de que no había mucha gente más en la fila y eso lo hizo tomar un poco de aire para seguir. Ver la portada de libro repetidas veces lo hacía tensarse y enojarse un poco más. Leer la dedicatoria una y otra vez era como si la espina se clavara más y más en su cuerpo.

"Kate", escuchó decir, y levantó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que sus sentidos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Borró la falsa sonrisa que había formado al encontrarse con el rostro de Beckett frente a él. "Se lo puedes dedicar a Kate". Debía de ser una broma. Quiso devolverle el libro sin haber firmado nada, quiso atreverse a correrla de ahí, pero algo le decía que ella no se iría tan fácilmente, así que garabateó algo rápido y volvió a forzar la sonrisa para la siguiente fan que hizo a un lado a Kate para situarse frente a Rick y esbozar una enorme sonrisa emocionada.

Kate miró como él la ignoraba y decidió esperar afuera. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para hablar con él.

La firma no se alargó por mucho más y Castle salió de la librería esperando que ella se haya ido. Agradeció a los encargados de organizar todo y su sonrisa volvió a borrarse.

Beckett permanecía recargada a la pared con la copia de Heat Rises que él acaba de firmar aferrada a su pecho. Quería –necesitaba– que él la escuchara. Lo vio pasar delante de ella y avanzó un par de pasos tras evocar su nombre como una súplica.

—Castle, espera —Estaba desesperada por aclararse, pero él no se detuvo. Continuó su marcha por la acera bajo escaso sol, dispuesto a alejarse de las excusas.

—Lo hice, por tres meses. Nunca llamaste —Dolor. Ella advirtió el dolor y la impotencia que las palabras de él desprendían. Estaba enojado y con justa razón. Ella también lo hubiese estado. Ella también lo estuvo cuando él desapareció por dos meses con su ex esposa camino a los Hamptons. Había esperado una llamada que nunca llegó. Y en ese momento le tocó estar del otro lado de la línea.

—Sé que estás enfadado… —Intentó explicar, pero él la cortó, incapaz de escuchar una justificación estúpida más. Después de 3 años él esperaba un poco más de consideración de parte de ella, sin embargo ni siquiera un mensaje había recibido. Ninguna señal. ¿Por qué tenía que escucharla en ese momento?

—Tienes toda la razón, estoy enojado —Dijo girándose con las facciones tensas, la mandíbula y los puños apretados—. Te vi morir en una ambulancia, ¿lo sabías? —Cada vez que mencionaba tal suceso un escalofrío lo recorría entero. Era volver a verla tirada en aquel terreno verde, perdiendo el color de su rostro, la sangre manando de su pecho. Era volver a vivir todo lo que sucedió después. Y no se consideraba fuerte para hacerlo—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, ver como la vida se escapa de alguien a quien tú…? —Se interrumpió. No podía decírselo. No otra vez. No podía doblegarse para decirle de nuevo que la amaba y que ella lo rechazara. No podía darle el lujo de escucharlo de sus labios. No mientras ella tuviera dudas. O mientras que Josh anduviera rondando.

Kate se quedó paralizada. No estaba segura de querer oírlo. De nuevo. Porque ella lo había escuchado en el cementerio. Recordaba cada pequeña palabra que él le había dicho y no se creía capaz de afrontarlo. No todavía, quería hablar primero ella.

— ¿… alguien por quien te preocupas? —Terminó él agradeciendo haber encontrado las palabras a tiempo. Todo siempre era tan difícil. Kate soltó un disimulado suspiro. Por un momento había creído que él lo diría. Que lo diría otra vez, pero contradictoriamente sintió un enorme sentimiento de desasosiego escucharlo cambiar la frase. Supo que se había contenido. Que quería gritarle cada verdad que tenía atorada, y ella comenzó a sentirse igual.

Se mordió el labio conteniendo la extraña sensación de miedo. ¿Y si lo perdía? ¿Y si él se negaba a volver? No, no podía permitirlo.

Luego de tratar de nuevo de explicarse decidió avanzar hacia el parque, aún aferrada al libro. Esperó que él la siguiera.

Decir que era difícil para él mirarla alejarse hacia ese parque era poco. Estaba bastante enojado. 3 meses ella había desaparecido con la falsa promesa de llamar luego, y él se había puesto a investigar con el fin de mitigar la espera. Hasta que Gates lo echó y se dio el tiempo de pensar con claridad. Maldijo internamente la capacidad de ella de persuasión. O ese amor que él sentía que le hizo ir detrás, y más aún después de saber que ella había roto con Josh. Eso le dio un extraño sentimiento de alivio. La siguió en silencio, viéndola sentarse en un par de columpios vacíos e imitándola tras meditarlo por unos momentos. ¿Era acaso lo correcto?

—Me gusta la dedicatoria —Dijo Kate tratando de romper el hielo, pero Castle se negaba a mirarla. Permanecía sentado con la vista fija en algún punto hacia adelante, escuchándola. Afortunadamente el hablar de esa manera tan casual hizo que él continuara con la conversación.

— ¿Y por qué rompieron? —Preguntó Castle segundos después. Quería saber qué la había orillado a hacerlo, aunque probablemente sabía la respuesta. Kate tomó aire, meciéndose suavemente.

—De verdad me gustaba —Dijo. Y no era mentira. Josh podía mantenerse ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo pero era un gran tipo. Desafortunadamente no era lo que ella estaba buscando. Castle hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos, o reírse. Sabía que esa relación no llevaría a algún lado. Tal y como pasó con Demming. Ella siempre terminaba por huir, y qué le impediría hacerlo también de Josh—. Pero no fue suficiente —Kate lo observaba, deseando que él la mirara, que le dedicara alguna sonrisa. Después de tres meses también había pensado y había decidido que no le gustaba estar sola, o con alguien más que no fuese Castle. Quería sentirse plena para él, pero quién decía que no podía intentar serlo y que él la ayudara.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Castle aún sin mirarla. Aún perdido en la distancia.

—Llega el momento en el que te das cuenta de que la atracción física no es suficiente. Al principio parece genial, te sientes viva… pero tarde que temprano la magia desaparece y caes en la cuenta de que quizá necesitas más —Suspiró hondo cuando despacio él fue girando su cabeza hacia ella, mirándola con ese par de ojos azules capaces de derretirla, de deshacerla lentamente—. Te das cuenta de que el amor que sientes por otra persona siempre opacará la atracción física —Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho y casi temió que él llegara a escucharlo—. Terminé con él porque me di cuenta de que la atracción se veía opacada… por el amor hacia otra persona.

Castle tragó saliva y preguntó en un pequeño susurro ahogado:

— ¿Existe otra persona? —Los ojos de Kate permanecieron en los de Castle. El rubor cubría sus mejillas y sentía las piernas flojas. Asintió lentamente.

—Eres tú, Castle —Dijo estirando una mano para tomar la de él, reconfortándose con el calor que manaba. Él al principio se mantuvo en silencio, pero después fue esbozando una enorme sonrisa y alargó su mano libre para acariciar la cara de ella.

—Kate, yo… —Pero ella acercó su columpio hacia él para besarlo. Su boca se fundió con la de él de una manera efusiva, hambrienta. Ambos se sintieron en las nubes. Cada roce de sus labios era como una dosis de adrenalina, de euforia pura. Se separaron minutos después, uniendo sus frentes, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando.

—Lo sé, Castle. Lo sé. Yo también te amo —Le respondió ella antes de volver a unir su boca con la de él.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es algo cortito que se me ocurrió**

 ***Grace***


End file.
